


Lazarus

by BeaRyan



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bible inspired, Crack, Gen, watch for lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Featuring Nancilla (nanite possessed Priscilla) as Jesus, Bass as Mary who anointed him with oil, Rachel as Martha, and Miles as Lazarus.  Plot lifted from John 11:1-45.  Tone and rhythm lifted from a choppy translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus

Connor called through the door to his father. "Rachel sent word. Miles is dying."

Bass rolled out of bed, telling Nancilla, "If my brother is dying, I need to go now." 

Nancilla paused before replying, "He'll be fine. It would be better if we waited." 

Two days later, Nancilla announced it was time to leave.

"We can't go now," Connor said. "A new squadron of Patriots has arrived and they're looking for us. We're supposed to go through them in broad daylight to get to Miles?"

Nancilla said, "Have faith. It's time to go to Miles." 

"You said he'd be fine," Bass accused. 

"Fine. Dead. It's all the same," Nancilla told him plainly. "Let us go." 

Connor stared at her and said, "Yes, let us all go and die with him." 

Four days later Nancilla and the travelling party, including Bass and all his mercenaries, arrived at Miles' home. They learned that he had died four days ago. Bass stayed outside, and the his mercenaries consoled him. 

Rachel turned her accusing stare on Nancilla. "If you had been here, he wouldn't have died." 

"If you wish me to raise him, Rachel, you need only ask nicely."

Rachel gritted her teeth and forced a smile. "Please?" Fearing what else she might say, Rachel left the house and went to Bass.

Bass went into the house, to Nancilla. The words tore at his throat as he spoke them. "If you had been here, he wouldn't have died."

Nancilla noted his grief, this side of Bass she hadn't seen though she thought she knew him literally inside and out, and was moved. Conveniently this aligned with the plan she'd had all along. "Take me to him." 

The ground had been baked hard by the Texas sun, and so Miles had been laid to rest inside a toolshed. Bass and Charlie wept beside it, and Nancilla wept to see them weep. Rachel again accused, "If you had been here, he wouldn't have died." 

Nancilla said, "Open it." 

"No," Rachel protested. "He is four days dead. Four days of baking in the Texas heat. The stench."

"Open it," Nancilla repeated. They did. Unholy flickers of light concentrated to a swarm and flooded the shed, and then Nancilla called, "Miles, come out." The dead man came out. 

That was when the mercenaries who had come with them realized that Bass' girlfriend really was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> The author fears and welcomes comments on this one.


End file.
